<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgotten by Rogerina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231713">Forgotten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogerina/pseuds/Rogerina'>Rogerina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Diagnosis Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogerina/pseuds/Rogerina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse has been left out all his life. Will something change?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a very difficult week, almost extenuating. It seemed like if the world hated him. And Jesse Travis felt, like many other times in his life, so miserably, utterly alone. <br/>His friends- Mark, Amanda and Steve- appeared to have forgotten of his existence. Indeed, earlier that week had come down, from Colorado, Mark’s old protégé, Jack Stewart. Immediately his mentor, along with his son and the beautiful pathologist, enveloped Jack into a warm embrace, leaving Jesse all by himself. He hadn’t stood up for himself: on the other hand, he was only a replaceable, young and annoying intern and nothing more. He didn’t have the right to intrude in other people’s lives.<br/>So, he was all by himself on his birthday. Today he would turn 24. He knew that he was the youngest- and as many had said more brilliant- intern, in fact he graduated earlier to make his parents proud. Parents that didn’t want him. He was always neglected by his mother, whereas his father had disappeared when he was only 5. </p><p>He was so lost in thoughts that hadn’t seen the hand grabbing him from behind, throwing him into the oblivion. </p><p>“So, who is the new intern that has taken my place?” said Jack, while he Mark, Steve and Amanda were eating in the hospital cafeteria.</p><p>“Oh, you must be referring to Jesse. He very young, but absolutely talented” said cheerfully Mark. But, immediately, his face became dark. </p><p>Oh my God, Jesse, how I could have forgotten him!</p><p>“And where is he now?” asked Jack innocently.</p><p>Silence fell upon his commensal who regretfully realized their mistake: they have left their young friend behind, their young friend who had enough self-esteem problems and acted like a lost puppy eager to please everyone.</p><p>What a hideous mistake they have made!</p><p>“Oh my God, has anyone seen Jesse in these last day?” said Amanda, with tears of remorse treating to cascade from her eyes. </p><p>“No, we haven’t unfortunately” said Steve, equally stunned from his own negligence. </p><p>Today is also Jesse’s birthday, what a terrible friend I am </p><p>“We have to go to him and make it up for our errors!” said Mark, standing up from his chair.</p><p>“Let’s go” said Amanda and Steve, leaving behind a confused Jack<br/>When they arrived at Jesse’s apartment there was no trace of their young friend, not counting the blood on the floor and the mess. It appeared that a tornado had passed there. </p><p>“Guys, I think Jesse has been kidnapped” said Steve, taking a piece of paper from the messy floor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>